


Cover: Dog Days

by High_Holmes



Series: Fic Covers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Holmes/pseuds/High_Holmes
Summary: Didn't turn out the way I wanted. Oh well, it's hard to get around the edges of a dogs fur.Anyway, this is a good fic I read a while ago.





	Cover: Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_I_need](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_need/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dog Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103885) by [All_I_need](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_need/pseuds/All_I_need). 



**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: high-hxlmes


End file.
